The Royal Blacksmiths (episode)
The Royal Blacksmiths is the ninth episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Having the map to the four Fangblades, the Serpentine arrive at the Desert Pyramid. While they navigate through the ancient tunnels, Pythor comes to a sudden halt. The Anacondrai General taps his Staff to the stone flooring, the weak ground ahead of him crumbling. Pythor then orders Skales to release Lloyd from his chains. Pythor informs Lloyd that he has only released him temporarily to maneuver himself around the sinkhole, an act that only Lloyd could perform, thanks to his small stature. Lloyd carefully walks around the hole that Pythor created, afterward running as the floor starts falling apart with every step. When he finally reaches solid ground, the spiked ceiling begins lowering itself over him, which causes him to run through and accidentally activate another booby trap. Arrows shoot through the walls at the boy, Lloyd narrowly escaping unharmed. The pedestal with the Fangblade comes into view, though Lloyd stumbles and hits a pole that supports the ceiling. The collapsing ceiling forces him to rush forward. When he reaches the pedestal, he realizes that the Fangblade is missing, calling back to the Serpentine to tell them of the object's absence. In Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja discuss the location of the second Fangblade. Cole announces that he remembers where he recognizes the Fangblade from, leaving the room and returning with a picture book. Jay eagerly takes the book from him and shows it to the rest of the team. Cole tells them of an annual competition that awards the winner with the Blade Cup, saying that his father won it multiple times before. Having perked his interest, Zane comments that Cole has never spoken of his father being an accomplished athlete. When questioned about what sport, Cole tells him that his father is a Blacksmith. Kai finds it odd that there would be a competition involving the occupation, Cole correcting himself by stating that his dad is a Royal Blacksmith. The Earth Ninja continues, saying that the Fangblade was made into the Blade Cup by a fellow named Clutch Powers. Zane asks who is currently in possession of the trophy, Cole sorrowfully admitting that he has not spoken to his father in years. He then begins telling a story of how his father wanted his son to follow in his footsteps, but Cole ran away when he was unable to sing or dance, sending letters to his dad and pretending to still be at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. Zane is astonished that his dad is unaware of his current occupation, automatically Cole assuming that his teammates will make fun of him for his story. The Ninja assure him otherwise, stating that they must get their act together if they want to reach the second Fangblade in time. Meanwhile, at the Mountain of Madness, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu journey toward the peak of a large hill. Lord Garmadon admits that he was hoping to reach the summit before the moon rose. While they converse about the surrounding terrain, nearby boulders form together to create a group of Craglings. The giant monsters gain on the two brothers, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu instinctively drawing their weapons to fight back. As they fend off the beasts, they both perform Spinjitzu in an attempt to defeat the Craglings. As the Destiny's Bounty flies over Ninjago City, all four Ninja jumping off and activating their elemental vehicles in order to land safely. Having dressed in casual attire, Cole commands the other Ninja to put their Golden Weapons in a briefcase to complete their disguise. They arrive at Lou's house, Cole happily greeting his father when he opens the door. However, Lou is reluctant to let them in, closing the door on them and ordering his son to use the doorbell. Upon complying, Lou opens the door and invites them inside. There Lou serves them tea, Cole feeling agitated as Lou tells of a story involving his foot injury. As the Ninja make up a lie about their arrival, Cole comes up with the excuse that his team is writing a research paper and needs information about the Blade Cup. Lou begins rambling about winning the annual Ninjago Talent Show, suddenly under the assumption that the actual purpose of their visit is to replace the Royal Blacksmiths since Lou's quartet are unable to perform that year. Overwhelmed by pride, Lou decides to leave the room to write a song about it. Kai then announces that they are entering the competition in order to steal the Blade Cup. Mezmo and Snike stroll through Ninjago, spotting a poster for the competition. Snike is eager about the singing portion of the competition at first, but Mezmo points out that the Fangblade is in the trophy. Snike then directs his energy toward their discovery, Mezmo declaring that they must alert the other Serpentine. At Lou's house, the Ninja practice a simple dance routine. However, Lou is very critical, pointing out the faults in each of their moves. Lou decides that they should focus on the routine's grand finale instead. He mentions that they cannot have history repeating itself, Cole retorting that he was only seven when he performed the Triple Tiger Sashay. He elaborates by saying that he attempted said dance move when he was young but failed since it has never been successfully completed. As the Ninja continue their routine outside, Skales and Pythor spy on them through one of the city's manholes. Skales is impressed with their work and grimly feels that they will never obtain the Fangblade. However, Pythor reassures the Hypnobrai General as they retreat back into the sewers. Back at the Mountain of Madness, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu press on after the Craglings have been defeated. Lord Garmadon informs Sensei Wu that the vortex is just ahead, Sensei Wu commenting that he can still see good in him despite his evil actions. They arrive at the portal, Lord Garmadon saying that Sensei Wu puts too much trust in him before ruthlessly kicking his brother down toward the whirling vortex below. Sensei Wu barely manages to grab a hold of the landing, quickly telling Lord Garmadon that he only sought him out to save Lloyd. Lord Garmadon states that he will be seeing him on the other side of the vortex, kicking him once more and jumping in himself. In Jamanakai Village, a portal opens in the sky, Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon flying out from it and roughly landing on the ground. Meanwhile, in Ninjago City, the Ninja are preparing inside the backstage of Concert Hall. However, Jay and Kai begin arguing when they continuously mess up the routine. Cole interrupts by saying that they will be leaving soon after their theft, Jay replying that they should try to win it. Having overheard the conversation, Lou confronts them about it. Cole takes the opportunity to explain to him the situation of having lied to his father for many years, revealing that he is a Ninja. He informs Lou that if they do not steal it themselves, the Serpentine will instead. Regardless, Lou is unaccepting of his son for wanting to steal the prize, storming out of the room. While the Ninja comfort Cole, a group of disguised Serpentine called the Treble Makers appear backstage. Kai hears Pythor's voice from the crowd, peering out from behind the curtains to see the General among the judges. The other judges say that Pythor looks nothing like how he did in the photo, Pythor coming up with an excuse before the voice of the former judge alerts the others of his situation from Pythor's stomach. The other judges gaze in disbelief, Pythor quickly persuading the noisy judge to quiet down. Kai tells the Ninja of the Serpentine, and when Jay finally agrees to stealing the Blade Cup, Cole instead decides that they will win it. The Treble Makers sing on stage, the crowd booing as Pythor gives the performance a perfect ten. The other judges each give it a six, but Pythor intimidates them into flipping their scorecards. The Ninja are called up on stage, though as they linger backstage, Zane confesses to having butterflies in his stomach. They then share a few encouraging words among themselves, going on stage by the name of Spin Harmony. As they dance in perfect sync, Skales orders the Hypnobrai to attack. However, the attack only intensifies their performance, the Ninja incorporating defending themselves in their routine. When the Fangpyre join the ambush, Cole then uses the opportunity to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay with success. Afterward, the judges excitedly give the performance perfect scores, except for Pythor who gives it a zero. However, the judge that Pythor swallowed resurfaces only to draw a one on his scorecard, making it a ten. The Ninja are awarded the Blade Cup, though as Cole looks through the crowd, he realizes that his father is nowhere to be seen. They return backstage, Zane, Jay, and Kai happily talking about their success. Cole gives them the Blade Cup before sadly telling them to go ahead and celebrate without him. Lou then approaches them, proclaiming that he saw the entire performance. Cole gleefully runs up to his father and hugs him, Lou going on that he saw their fight with the Serpentine, then admitting he was wrong to force Cole to be something he was not. Pythor then arrives backstage and pulls off his disguise, ordering two Constrictai Warriors to drop stage lights onto Lou. Cole jumps in before the objects hit Lou, though the lights fall onto the both of them regardless. Pythor snatches the Blade Cup as everyone is occupied in the commotion. The other Ninja rush to the pile of stage lights, looking around for any sign of life. They notice that the Scythe of Quakes is glowing from the briefcase, Zane remarking that he has reached his True Potential. With super strength, Cole lifts the stage lights off of his father, Jay and Zane complimenting him on his new-found powers while Kai complains about being the last to find his. Cole's powers wear off, Lou informing his son that everyone is safe. The Ninja return to Lou's home, Lou hanging up a framed photo of the Ninja with the Blade Cup. As the group gazes at the photo, Lou declares that they are all his family, to which everyone pulls in for a hug. Cast *Announcer - Michael Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kruncha - Michael Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Lou - Kirby Morrow *Nuckal - Brian Drummond *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript, click here. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Lou. *The episode title refers to the group of performers that Lou is a part of, who were said to have won the Blade Cup in previous years. *This is the first time Cole (or anyone, for that matter) performs the "Triple Tiger Sashay" successfully. *Cole claims that the Blade Cup was discovered by Clutch Powers. Clutch Powers is the titular character from a LEGO film, The Adventures of Clutch Powers. **Clutch Powers also appears in Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. *The Ninjas' performance at the talent show features "The Weekend Whip" (the series's theme song). *The costume Lasha wears in the Treble Makers' act bears a resemblance to Slash, the lead guitarist of the band Guns N' Roses. *Cole earns his True Potential in this episode. **This was the third episode in a row where a Ninja unlocks their true potential, the first two being Tick Tock (Zane’s true potential) and Once Bitten, Twice Shy (Jay’s true potential). The next episode, The Green Ninja, is the 4th, with Kai unlocking his true potential. Errors *At the end, after Lou hangs up the picture, Cole celebrates with Jay's laugh. *For a brief moment after Cole’s true potential deactivates, his face through the mask is still very shiny/glossy. Gallery 1Insidethepyramid.png 2Lloydpythor.png 3Lloydarrows.png 4Nofangblade.png|"It's gone!" 5Fangbladediscussion.png 6Picturebook.png 7Loubladecup.png 8Sadcole.png 9Garmadonwu.png 10Craglings.png 11Sidebyside.png 12Spinjitzu.png 13Bountyninjagocity.png 14Inninjagocity.png 15Greeting.png 16Insideloushouse.png Lou2.png 17Mezmosnike.png 18Danceroutine.png Jaylou.png 19Pythorskalesstreet.png 20Senseiwuportal.png 21Jamanakaivortex.png 22Backstage.png 23Colelou.png 24Judges.png 25Bladecup.png 26Treblemakers.png|The Treble Makers 27Scores.png 28Butterflies.png 29Onstage.png 30Tripletigersashay.png 31Finalscores.png 32Colelouhug.png 33Pythor.png 34Ninjarush.png NRGCole.png|Unlocking his True Potential 35Photo.png 36Grouphug.png Salto Ninja.jpg Soundtracks Ninjago - Raiders of the Fangblade tomb pl:Kowale Melodii Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes Category:Cartoon Network